


Need You To Hold

by MILKYWON



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Past Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Past Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MILKYWON/pseuds/MILKYWON
Summary: ‘we find love, we get up.’Minhyuk and Hyunwoo find love, to each their own.





	Need You To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Daniel Caesar’s ‘Loose’ it’s a really good song and he’s a great artist.

_‘You don’t love me anymore, let’s see how you like this song’_

  
Minhyuk doesn’t remember the last time Hyunwoo had looked at him, truly looked at him, without a glint of guilt. Of something. Minhyuk is still clueless to the words Hyunwoo had told him that day.

  
He wasn’t ready for it, for him to just drop the words so quickly, so suddenly. Minhyuk would’ve swore a couple of days ago they were happy.

  
He doesn’t remember how many days ago that was. He only remembers the distant memory of them smiling, of them being okay.

  
Scented candles lit around the room, so cautiously so it wouldn’t burn everything around them, so it wouldn’t join in kindling a fire too large for them to handle. Roses strewn around the room like a wedding’s walkway. Two people happily walking down, stepping on the red petals.

  
Minhyuk doesn’t remember when that ever happened. When he could truly hold Hyunwoo.

  
Minhyuk’s turning up the speaker, blocking out Hyunwoo‘s pleads. It turns silent, the buzzing of a smooth voice. It’s only them and their song. _Their_ song.

  
_‘See you walking out the door, wonder why it took you so long.’_

  
It’s so frustrating. Why Hyunwoo took so long to just tell Minhyuk to leave this all behind. To look forward and not see Hyunwoo in his steps. Minhyuk wonders why Hyunwoo had to lead him on.

  
The song is now too loud, but there is no beat to shake him, to shake them. It’s soft no matter how loud it is turned up.

  
It can’t blocks out the footsteps of his ex-lover’ and his friend’s as they dance to the soft guitar and Minhyuk’s voice that’s close to its breaking point.

  
Hyunwoo took months to walk out, but Minhyuk took longer to find out that it was never him. That it was always his friend, but Minhyuk could only feign happiness, the song coming to an end. The stage Minhyuk sits on is a good view of what happiness looks like, feet dangling off the edge.

  
It is dark on his side, spotlight only following the happy couple. Minhyuk didn’t know what Hyunwoo had asked Minhyuk of all people to sing for them, especially to choose his own song. It wasn’t petty, Minhyuk didn’t think it was. This song was their song, it was a song they sang while shaking their heads to signal that what they had was forever.

  
Minhyuk wanted to give that to them.

  
_‘Ever since the day that I found you, I knew you were the boy of my dreams’_

  
The song comes to an end, the pair connecting their lips together and Minhyuk looks away, plucking softly at the strings. The lights never come back on as they both start to file out, thanking everyone that helped out. Minhyuk never moves from the ledge. The doors swinging open and closed from the group of people leaving.

  
It’s only him at the end of the night. He’s still playing a soft melody, to fill up the silence in the room. Minhyuk saw the way Hyunwoo looked at him throughout the performance, the way his shoulders tensed at the song choice but slightly loosened when his new lover rested his palms on them.

  
Minhyuk mistakes the look for the underlying lie that is hidden feelings instead of pity.

  
So when the door suddenly slams open to see an almost breathless Hyunwoo, Minhyuk’s face lights up, looking so hopeful as his eyes are now on Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo walks forward, quickly, and Minhyuk’s heart starts to beat, his palms now sweaty against the cold wood of the guitar.

  
It reminds him of high school, when he first met Hyunwoo, he couldn’t control the feelings he had. Becoming a blubbering mess in front of the older, trying to steady his breathing and calm the butterflies in his stomach when he calls out his name.

  
The moment Minhyuk met him in high school, he knew he had to had Hyunwoo with him. He fully understood that Hyunwoo was everything he had wanted.

  
He’s brought to the present when Hyunwoo gets closer, and turns to the empty table. Minhyuk watches with an empty heart as Hyunwoo picks up his phone awkwardly and bows slightly to Minhyuk. He clears his throat.

  
“Sorry, I forgot my phone,” Hyunwoo left as quickly as he got there, stopping for a little. “Thank you, Minhyuk.” And he left without looking back, just like that fateful day.

  
Minhyuk finally jumps off the ledge he’s perched on.

  
_‘But we could never be.’_


End file.
